


Telling the Family

by wholockedpsycho7



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholockedpsycho7/pseuds/wholockedpsycho7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Amy's parents and Brian find out they have a granddaughter and who exactly the strange man that showed up in the blue box is. (Am going to edit further soon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling the Family

It was Christmas Eve, and Amy was humming a christmas carol and Rory was wrapping one of the last presents. Both sets of their parents were sitting by the fire, just talking. All of their cousins were around as well. Most was right in the household. Not that neither was thinking of their daughter or son-in-law. Because, to be honest, that was all they could think about.

They sort of wanted them to be there, but they also had no idea how they were going to explain to their parents the situation. Brian might somewhat understand, but the rest of the family... No. How do you explain something like that, anyway? 'You know our honeymoon? Well, we were actually travelling all over time. Amy also got pregnant and kidnapped, then our baby was taken away to kill the man we were travelling with. Our baby ended up growing up with us as Mels, but then she changed her face and she's actually older than us and married to that man she was trained to kill. Not to mention that she's also part alien.'

Yeah.... No. But then again, was there any other way to put it? Not really. The family had met him at her wedding, but it wasn't obvious what happened. He didn't actually meet meet the family. They had no clue who he was. "Rory...." Amy said quietly to her husband. "I don't know." He said, shaking his head.

She bit her lip and nodded. "Come on, then. Let's go have Christmas Eve dinner with your wonderful mother." He said sarcastically. She laughed at hit his shoulder. "Shut up, stupid face." 

-Halfway through dinner-

"Did anyone hear that?" Amy's cousin, Devon asked loudly. "Hear what?" Augustus asked him. "I don't know, it was sort of like-" She made a wheezing noise. Amy shot up from the table. "Thank God." Rory said, getting up quickly as well. He followed her towards the door, as did Brian (who somewhat knew what was going on), and her parents (who wanted to know why they were being so rude to the rest of the family).

"Amelia? What's going on?" Tabatha asked from behind her. She ignored her and flung open the door. Brian turned towards her. "It's very confusing. Don't even try to keep up." He said seriously, and then followed his son and daughter-in-law. 

"What? Where are you going?" Augustus called out towards them. They just kept on walking to the other side of the road.... was that a police box? "I haven't seen that here before." He muttered to his wife. Tabatha nodded. "Wait, isn't that the same one from the wedding?" 

Amy banged on the door repeatedly. "Open this door right now!" She yelled. "I hate him sometimes." Rory muttered. 

The Doctor finally opened the door and walked out. "Hello, Ponds!" He scooped them in a bear hug. "Wait-Is that lipstick on your neck?" Rory asked him angrily. "If River isn't in there, I'll kill you!" Rory barged past the Doctor and went into the TARDIS. 

Augustus looked to his wife. What? "Who's River, and who exactly are you? Don't give me that John Smith nonsense again." He told the Doctor. "Yeah. Who is River?" Brian added. 

"Rory! She might not be d-" The Doctor called into it, but was cut off by a loud yell. "-dressed yet." he finished. "What do you mean dressed? Inside there?" Amy's mother asked curiously. "Trust me, they're fine inside there." Brian told her reassuringly. "How do you know who he is? What is Rory still doing in there?" Augustus said to Brian. 

"Look, Dad, it's complicated. This is the Doctor. Rory went to get River Song. We sort of have some things to tell you." She said quietly. "What king of things?" He asked, dread starting to bubble. "Oh, nothing bad! Well, sort of not bad. Kind of bad. We'll just have to tell you."

River's head finally popped out. "Honey, where'd you put my-" She starts, but doesn't finish her sentence when she sees Amy's Mum, Dad, and Brian. "Oh. Hello. I'll be out in one second. I need to ask him something." She said with a smile, then grabbed the back if the Doctor's collar. "Amy dear, you too!" River called out from inside. 

Amy smiled at her bewildered family. "Just give us a moment." 

She stepped inside the TARDIS. "Where's Rory?" She asked River suspiciously. 

River looked away for a second. "He burst in while I was getting dressed. I sort of knocked him out...." She said sheepishly. Amy gave her a look. "Well, I could tell it wasn't the Doctor! It could've been a hostile!" She said defensively. 

Amy sighed. "Great. What am I supposed to tell mum and dad? We have to wait until Rory wakes up, because there's absolutely no way that I'm telling them alone." River looked at the Doctor. "Are you going to tell them, Amy?" 

"Yes! I have to! They're your grandparents! But how do I tell them this kind of thing?!" She said, exasperated. "No idea. River, go finish getting dressed. We'll figure something out." The Doctor said quickly, and then went back out the doors. 

"Hello everyone! I'm the Doctor! It's lovely to meet you. I've heard so much about you, Mr. Pond, Mrs. Pond. Oh! And Brian Pond!" He gave him a bear hug as well. 

Augustus gave him a look. "Actually, his last name is Williams." The Doctor smiled at him, and started tugging them towards the house. "No it isn't! Now, let's go have fish fingers and custard. Amy and Rory should be out soon. Well, at least Amy should. Rory's passed out." Brian whirled around to him. "What?" 

"Oh, don't worry. River didn't know it was him. He'll be fine." "I don't know if I like this River much. Hitting people like that." Augustus told him. The Doctor laughed. "Well, that's not good! Maybe you'll like her when you find out who she is."

Brian looked at him funny. "She's not some alien, is she? Or the future queen of England? Or Cleopatra?"

"No, she'd be a terrible queen. Oh, don't tell her I said that. She'll get cross." he replied. "Why would you think that, Brian?" Mrs. Pond asked him. 

"Are they planning on telling everyone?" Brian asked the Doctor. He smiled. "I think so. We should probably wait, though. I think you'll want to find out who River is at the same time." What was that supposed to mean? God, Brian hated when he did that. The Doctor ran on ahead to the front door. 

"Come on! You humans are so slow, I swear...." The Doctor called out, then began rambling all the different species that were slower than humans, that could be faster than how they were going now. Of course, Amy's mum and dad just thought he was a mad man (which was true), but Brian knew that most of it probably was true and that all of those species did exist. 

They reached the door. "Alright then. In you go. Let's go gossip and talk about those people down the street. Or text each other. Is that what people do these days? I don't remember. 21st century... yes, isn't texting over talking now? I'll need to borrow a phone, the one River got me is broken, and I haven't fixed it since she just wants to tell me.... stuff. Never mind. Let's just....yeah." The Doctor pushed Brian through the door. Hopefully, he was good at being normal. 

For a short time, anyway.

5 minutes later:

"Ok everyone! Step aside! I'll put it out!" the Doctor yelled loudly, fire extinguisher in hand. 

He pointed it towards the flame. "Wait, which button do you press?" He asked, frantically trying to figure out how to work it. One of Amy's older cousins ran over from the other side of the room. 

"This one! How do you not know this?" She asked him, putting the fire out. "Well, usually someone else puts out the fires for me." he muttered. 

Amy, Rory, and River burst in the door. "What the...?" Rory asked the Doctor. "Well, I was trying to light this candle with the sonic, you know, holiday festivities and all, but I sort of knocked it down." He replied sheepishly. 

"You clumsy idiot." River grabbed the fire extinguisher from her cousin. "Shut up, River." "Make me." She replied cheekily. "I will." The Doctor leaned towards her, but Rory pushed him back. "You almost burnt our house down! No flirting for just minute, alright?"

The Doctor pouted. "Fine, Pond." Rory rolled his eyes. "What is going on?" Augustus asked Amy quietly. "Right!" The Doctor pointed at him. "I would love if both sets of Mr and Mrs Pond would go into the living room! And Brian and River. Everyone else, finish eating. I apologize for interrupting your meal, in a minute or two I will return your Ponds." He called out, and followed them into the living room. 

"Have you figured out what we're going to do yet?" River whispered. "No clue. Let's just see." 

They sat down on the floor by the sofa. "Amy, tell me what's going on. Now." Her mother said, obviously angry. Amy shifted in her seat a second. Well, they could try to be delicate with it. 

"You know how we were only gone a day for our honeymoon?" She asked her. Her mother nodded. "Well, we were actually gone a lot longer. We were traveling in time."

Her mother starts laughing. "That's rubbish! A rubbish joke! It didn't even make sense!" Augustus just stares at her. "Seriously?" 

They all nod. "Brian? How do you know about this?" Her mother asked, still not believing it. "Well, the Doctor accidentally brought me onboard his ship. And then we went on another spaceship and rode dinosaurs. So, yes. I believe it. And I met queen Nefertiti." He added.

They just look at him for a moment. "How do you expect me to believe all this?" Augustus quietly asked his daughter. Amy gave him a soft smile. "There's one more thing. I.....I got pregnant." She almost whispered. 

Tabatha's eyes started watering. "Why didn't you tell us you lost a baby? We could have helped you, sweetheart." Amy shook her head. "I didn't have a miscarriage." Brian scrunched up his eyebrows. Where was the baby? "Then where's the baby?" Her mother voiced his thoughts. 

The Doctor took River's hand reassuringly and squeezed it. She smiled gratefully. "Right here." Rory told them after a long silence. Augustus looked at him strangely. "What?" 

"This is our daughter. Melody Pond. Also River Song."Rory gestured to River. Brian whirled around to face her. He knew there was something familiar about her! "That's not possible. She looks older than you!" Tabatha denied. 

"Time travel." The Doctor piped in. 

"Oh my God." Augustas swept River into a hug. "I'm a grandparent." He let go and held on to her shoulders. "Wait- how old are you?" River smiled. "I'm not sure. Over 100. I stopped counting."

"What." Brian said, confused. 

The Doctor stepped in again. "Actually, she's exactly 186."

"No ordinary human can survive that long and not age." Augustus said slowly. 

"Yeah... also not fully human. It's complicated. I was their friend Mels."   
"No, Mels looked completely different." Tabetha refused. "Regeneration. Hitler shot me, I regenerated, now I look like this. I'm not going to give you the whole part-timelord lesson." River told her, still trying to focus on the fact that she had grandparents. "There's a bad part to the story we can tell you later." Rory added. 

"Oh, please! I love it when you go all teacher-mode." The Doctor said excitedly to River. "No." "Wait. Who exactly are you?" Augustus asked him. "We're married." He announced, proudly grabbing her waist and pulling her towards him. 

Tabatha looked at him. "Aren't you a little young for her?" "I am 985, thanks." He retorted. "Oh God. You don't have children, right? Im too young to be a great grandparent!" She started freaking out. 

"As far as I know, no. We don't." The Doctor told her. River smirked. "Actually, I have some news for you all!" She said cheerfully. The Doctor's eyes widened. "W-w-what?" He stammered out. Rory immediately grabbed the sword from the mantle and the Doctor started running. 

Amy turned to River. "That was great. The Doctor will be freaking out all night." River laughed. "I know. How did you know I was kidding?" 

Amy smiled. "I pulled the same prank on Rory." "So you're not pregnant?" Brian interjected. "No." River replied reassuringly. "But you are now a grandad. I have grandparents!" Amy smiled and pulled them all into a hug. 

"Now, let's go make sure my idiot of a son-in-law and Rory are still alive. After we finish that chocolate cake."


End file.
